Ivan Bruel
Ivan Bruel is a student in Miss Bustier's class at Collège Françoise Dupont. In "Ladybug & Cat Noir (Origins - Part 1)", after Kim teases him for not having the guts to ask Mylène out, he gets akumatized by Hawk Moth and becomes Stoneheart, a rock golem supervillain. Because Ladybug doesn't purify the akuma after defeating him the first time, he gets akumatized once again in "Stoneheart (Origins - Part 2)" when Mylène runs away from him because of his loud serenade. Appearance Physical appearance Ivan is large and bulky with gray eyes. His hair is short and black, except for a tuft of long, dyed blond hair above his forehead. Civilian attire He wears a black t-shirt with a white design of two crossing bones printed on the chest. He also wears black slacks with large belt loops and large pockets, along with white socks and khaki-colored work boots. As Stoneheart Stoneheart is a huge, muscular gray rock golem with glowing yellow-green eyes. Personality Ivan is a tough guy with a tender heart. He often appears grouchy and stubborn, particularly around situations he isn't interested in, like while being held captive at the Bubbler's party in "The Bubbler", but he also can sometimes be openly enthusiastic and expressive, cheering for Alix to beat Kim in "Timebreaker". The only person so far that he has shown a lot of warmth towards is Mylène. Although, he is willing to help others in dangerous or bad situations, like when he fought off Zombizou's zombies so that the rest could escape. He gets angry when he or his friends are unfairly treated or teased, sometimes standing up towards the culprit—even occasionally willing to physically fight back—and other times quietly moping about it. On the other hand, when people are kind and patient with him, he is able to open up about his inner feelings and listen to their advice. According to Nino and Marinette in "Party Crasher", Ivan is known to be very honest to the point of being a terrible liar. As Stoneheart, he is extremely aggressive and furious, his enemies, including Kim and Chloé, being the ones he is the most furious at. He still loves Mylène, but his reasoning has been clouded when it comes to her and he believes that Hawk Moth will bring the two to be together forever. Trivia *He will appears in Tino's Adventures of Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Cat Noir. Gallery Stoneheart.png|As Stoneheart Category:Characters Category:Miraculous Characters Category:Males Category:Male Characters Category:Angry characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Supervillains Category:Akumatized Villains Category:Characters who were akumatized Category:HEROES Category:VILLAINS Category:In-Love Characters Category:In love heroes Category:Love Interests Category:Boyfriends Category:Black Haired Characters Category:Blonde Haired Characters Category:Black Characters Category:White Characters Category:Anti Heroes Category:Grey Characters Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Disney characters Category:Nickelodeon characters Category:Bullies Category:Possessed/Brainwashed Category:Monsters Category:Humans Category:Characters Who Cry Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Ryan F-Freeman's Adventure Allies Category:Bloom's Adventures allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Ladybug and Cat Noir's Adventure allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Harry, Ron and Hermione's Adventures allies Category:George, Harold and Mr. Krupp's adventures allies Category:The Go Jetters' Adventure Allies Category:Noah's Adventure allies Category:Teenagers Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Students Category:The PJ Masks' Adventure Allies Category:The Disney Junior Gang's Adventure Allies Category:The Lyoko Warriors’ Adventure allies Category:Ben 10's Adventure Allies Category:Bubble Guppies' Adventure Allies Category:Liam's Adventures Series allies Category:The Irelanders' Adventure Allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Katie Jones' Adventure Allies Category:DC Superhero Girls' Adventure allies Category:Littlefoot's Adventures allies Category:Otis' Adventures allies Category:Dora the Explorer's Adventure Allies Category:Yogi Bear's Adventures allies Category:Mr Happy's Adventures Allies Category:Charlie Brown and Snoopy's Adventures allies Category:Red Team's Adventures Allies Category:Earthworm Jim's Adventures allies Category:Barney's Allies Category:Shrek's Adventure Allies Category:Franklin the Turtle's Adventures allies Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Cartoon characters Category:TV Show Heroes Category:TV Show Characters Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Male Heroes Category:The Amazing Spies Adventures Allies Category:Po the Panda's Adventure allies Category:The Tracy Brothers' Adventures Allies Category:The Busy Buses' Adventures Allies Category:Thomas' Adventures allies Category:Alex's Adventures allies Category:Lovers Category:Bumblebee's Adventure allies Category:Aladar's adventures allies Category:Sorey's Adventures Allies Category:Squire Flicker's Adventures allies Category:Natsu's Adventures Allies Category:Cubix's Adventures allies Category:The Rainbooms' Adventures allies Category:Kion's Adventure allies Category:Simba, Timon, and Pumbaa's Adventures allies Category:Princess Sofia's Adventures allies Category:Spongebob's adventures allies Category:Singing characters Category:Singing Heroes Category:Singers Category:Optimus Prime's Adventure Allies Category:Raf, Jack and Miko's Adventure Allies Category:Little Bear's Adventures Allies Category:Wubbzy's Adventures allies Category:Short Haired Characters Category:Furious characters Category:Lairs Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Team Prime's Adventures Allies Category:Rusty Rivets’ Adventures Allies Category:Ronald McDonald's Adventures allies Category:Team Robot's Best Allies Category:Miles Callisto's Adventures allies Category:Sonic's Adventures allies Category:Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:The Rescue Bot Recruits' Adventure allies Category:Kieran's adventure allies Category:Generator Rex's Adventure allies Category:Doc McStuffins' Adventures Allies Category:The Toy Story Gang's Adventures allies Category:Danny's Adventures allies Category:Cami's Adventures allies Category:Matau's Adventure allies Category:Team Veredus' Adventure Allies Category:Mike, Sulley and Boo's Adventure allies Category:Arthur Read's Adventures allies Category:Good characters Category:Characters voiced by Max Mittelman Category:Characters voiced by Matt Mercer Category:Sora's adventures allies Category:Captain Jake and the Never Land Pirates adventures allies